


Tropical Revelation

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Revelations, Season/Series 04, Virginia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non aveva voluto crederci, non all’inizio almeno.





	Tropical Revelation

Non aveva voluto crederci, non all’inizio almeno.

Per anni non aveva fatto altro che pensare al momento in cui lo avrebbe riabbracciato, all’istante in cui l’altro gli sarebbe apparso di fronte, non gl’importava come ma solamente di saperlo vivo e tra le sue braccia. Aveva sfidato la marina reale per lui, era divenuto tutto ciò che un tempo detestava per vendicarlo, avrebbe sfidato l’Onnipotente pur di riaverlo al suo fianco, ogni singolo gesto che aveva compiuto dal momento in cui lui e Miranda erano sbarcati a Nassau nella mente di James McGraw era stato teso in direzione di una minuscola stanza, o meglio cella, in cui era rinchiuso lord Thomas Hamilton, l’unico uomo che avrebbe mai realmente amato.

Nassau per la libertà di un uomo, era stato sicuro che l’Inghilterra avrebbe accettato, cos’era la vita di un uomo di fronte alla prospettiva di riprendersi un’isola come Nassau? Allora nessuno, nemmeno Hamilton padre avrebbe potuto opporsi e lui e Miranda avrebbero nuovamente rivisto Thomas, come un tempo.

Poi aveva ricevuto quella notizia … Thomas era morto, era morto a Bedlam, nel luogo più simile all’inferno che esistesse sulla terra senza sapere quello che lui stava per loro e per la loro causa, che aveva mosso cielo e terra per lui. Quella notizia lo aveva distrutto più di quanto credesse possibile e James McGraw era definitivamente morto, l’uomo che Flint era non aveva più nulla in comune con James McGraw, forse solo la causa che entrambi servivano.

Aveva assistito alla resistenza dei suoi amici e dei loro alleati, persino i cimarroni erano scesi in campo grazie al rapporto con John Silver, Long John Silver lo chiamavano ora, aveva con il loro capo, ma tutto alla fine si riduceva al tesoro della Urca de Lima, gran parte degli eventi erano cominciato proprio grazie a quelle parole di Silver.

Insieme avrebbero potuto fare grandi cose ma dopo la morte di Miranda e di Charles Vane aveva come l’impressione che il mondo dove avesse vissuto stesse per avviarsi verso il suo termine senza possibilità di resurrezione, e lo accettava, avrebbe combattuto perché quell’agonia non coincidesse con la sua vita ma sapeva che era inevitabile, Spagna e Inghilterra erano coalizzate contro di loro e per quanto disperata la loro resistenza si sarebbe spenta prima o poi.

E Silver gli aveva detto quelle parole.

All’inizio aveva pensato che l’altro mentisse, che fosse uno stratagemma per salvarsi la vita, Silver era sempre riuscito a sopravvivere grazie alla sua mente brillante e alle sue abili parole e non vedeva perché non dovesse farlo per l’ennesima volta. Erano in sostanziale parità, l’altro voleva essere sicuro di vincere e per questo gli aveva fatto quella rivelazione si era detto, perché vincere e basta quando si può distruggere l’avversario?

Era stato crudele, dargli quella piccola speranza sapendo che era un sogno, una fiaba per bambini, che nessuno usciva vivo da un luogo infernale come Bedlam. Eppure le parole di John Silver erano state persuasive, aveva citato nomi, luoghi, fatti che avrebbe potuto verificare e si era fatto convincere, non ci credeva fino in fondo per timore che una volta scoperto che non era vero il suo cuore non reggesse il colpo ma era andato.

Il viaggio gli era sembrato durare secoli, il suo cuore gli suggeriva di affidarsi a quelle parole, che lui era lì ma razionalmente non ci credeva, una colonia penale dove spedire i rampolli ribelli dell’aristocrazia sembrava fin troppo assurda come idea, c’era la deportazione ma considerando il rango di Thomas era impossibile che l’avessero deportato in Virginia, più probabilmente il suo corpo, quel corpo che aveva tanto amato, stava marcendo in qualche fossa comune di Londra.

Quando aveva pronunciato il nome di Thomas a voce alta dopo tanto tempo aveva sentito il suo cuore riempirsi di speranza e di timore, era così vicino alla soluzione di quel mistero ma c’erano così tante variabili. Thomas poteva essere morto, potevano averlo trasferito, niente gli dava la certezza che si trovasse realmente in quel luogo, solo le parole di un bugiardo matricolato come John Silver che per salvarsi avrebbe potuto raccontare qualsiasi balla, lo aveva già fatto in passato per sopravvivere.

Eppure più si avvicinava all’uomo che gli avevano indicato e più ne riconosceva i tratti, era invecchiato, il lavoro nei campi e Bedlam avevano indurito il suo viso ma quella era Thomas, era sicuramente Thomas Hamilton. Il volto, gli occhi, le labbra, le mani, l’uomo di fronte a lui era Thomas ma non l’aristocratico idealista che aveva conosciuto a Londra ma un uomo che era passato per l’inferno e ne era uscito. Ed era vivo, Thomas Hamilton era vivo.

La forza di quella rivelazione fu tale da sconquassarlo dall’interno, farlo morire e poi farlo rinascere in una manciata di secondi, il tempo che impiegò per raggiungerlo e constatare che era davvero l’uomo che aveva amato con incredibile passione e ancor più incredibile dedizione.

E quando poté stringerlo tra le braccia Flint morì per permettere a James McGraw di tornare a vivere, come se l’altro una volta avuta quella rivelazione non avesse più motivo di esistere, come se il giovane tenente James McGraw solo allora potesse tornare in vita per poter rivendicare il suo uomo.


End file.
